El primer despertar de Bella
by Ellektra
Summary: Edward y Bella van de picnic y ella repasa los cambios que se han producido en sus vidas. La pobre es lenta, pero incluso ella lo pilla ;


**Título:** El Primer Despertar de Bella

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pareja:** Edward/Bella

**Para que quede claro:** El Edu y pesteBella pertenecen a la Meyer. Pobres.

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella van de picnic y ella repasa los cambios que se han producido en sus vidas. La pobre es lenta, pero incluso ella lo pilla ;)

**Notas:** situado tras Eclipse, esto es una pizca de lo que me hubiera gustado leer, como poco, para hacer las paces con la jodedora de sagas SMeyer.

El día era suave, extrañamente soleado, y una brisa fina mecía mis cabellos y acariciaba mi rostro. Me sentía muy bien allí, sentada al lado de un bonito puente por el que hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada de tráfico.

Edward me había dejado un pequeño instante de soledad mientras traía mi almuerzo del coche. Con cuidado lo había ido depositado a mi lado, a una velocidad casi humana y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido; para no interrumpir mi pedacito de tranquila felicidad.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar aun más del momento pero sé que se sentó a mi lado, y también sé que me miraba, con la diferencia de que esta vez no me sonrojé aunque si me reía en mi fuero interno por la cuestión que se me planteaba sobre su motivo para ello: observarme porque simplemente le gustaba, porque se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando, o porque pensaba que corría el riesgo de caerme.

No es que fuera a tirarme como la vez aquella en el acantilado de la reserva, pues ahora me sentía muchísimo mejor que entonces y mucho mejor que hace unos meses, cuando hice sufrir a Edward innecesariamente.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo ocurrió. Sólo sé que un día me desperté y, viendo a Edward como cada día en mi habitación, le miré con detenimiento y algo prendió en mi cabeza; podría decirse que "se me encendió la bombilla" Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para comenzar de nuevo, para dejar atrás mi comportamiento de niña tonta y egoísta y permitirle amarme con besos, caricias, palabras, dándome todo lo que él deseaba porque me quería.

Todavía me costaba un poco, pero ya no rechazaba sus regalos porque sabía que eran de todo corazón y que, por caros que fueran, estaban impregnados de las mejores intenciones. Sabía que cada pequeña joya era un fragmento de su amor y si quería darme un coche (algo que a pesar de mi cambio de actitud, aun estaba en lista de espera), yo no podía ser tan estúpida y rechazárselo, como tampoco tenía sentido rechazar esta excursión que había programado para hoy. Al fin y al cabo, es igual de malo rechazar a alguien por pobre que por rico.

Él se mostró muy feliz ante el nuevo curso de los acontecimientos. Por supuesto, jamás me haría saber de veras que eso era así, pero por muy bueno que fuera disimulando, no podía ocultar que una parte de él estaba contento como un niño con zapatos nuevos ante el hecho de ser el único objeto de mis atenciones. Ya no le trataba como un objeto de usar y tirar, algo que solo quería cuando "yo" lo necesitaba. Él era mi chico, mi vida, mi alma gemela. Nuestros regalos y sentimientos iban solo de él a mí y de mí a él.

Como otra muestra de este primer "despertar", fui una última vez al acantilado de la reserva y tiré al mar la pulsera que Jacob me había regalado. Allí, donde casi muero por oír la voz de Edward y donde casi empecé a cavar la tumba de nuestro amor. Parecía casi justicia poética. No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal pero sabía que hacía lo correcto. Recuerdo sobresaltarme a cada pequeño ruido que oía, pensando que aparecería un gran lobo gris. Aquel fue el único día, desde la batalla con los neófitos, en que me separé de Edward por tan solo unos minutos.

Casi no me dejó ir por miedo a que fuera a caerme, o quizás suicidarme por sentirme una basura, pero no me lo impidió; probablemente gracias a que siempre salía ilesa en cualquier visión de Alice por aquel entonces. No quise decirle el motivo de mi visita aunque apuesto a que pensó que iba a buscar a Jacob, lo cual sé que no me impediría por su obsesión de dejarme hacer lo que yo quisiera, incluso si se trataba de algo que le hería en lo más profundo del corazón, lo reconociese o no (y en su caso era más probable lo segundo.

Hasta hoy no había pensado en cuánto necesitaba pasar tiempo con Edward. Lo reconozco, al principio pensaba que era para ayudarme a olvidar a Jacob, pero al final resultó que cuánto más estábamos juntos más me iba dando cuenta de lo engañada que había estado. Sí, engañada. Y decepcionada ante el descubrimiento de cómo quién yo creía un amigo, casi un hermano, había urdido toda una serie de tretas para hacerme creer que le amaba como algo más, como a Edward.

¿Perdoné demasiado pronto a Edward cuando regresó a mi vida?

No, no fue eso. Mi error (uno de los muchos que cometí) fue llegar a tener una conversación sobre lo ocurrido, sino que pasar directamente a seguir con nuestra relación como si nunca hubiera pasado nada; obvio es que algo como eso acabaría por estallar de algún modo. Y sin duda, Jacob fue suficientemente astuto para ver la oportunidad y aprovecharla.

Es lógico que no viera la luz de un día para otro. Después de mi increíble e inútil llorera, comencé a escribir un diario en un cuaderno que la alocada de mi madre me compró, en uno de sus viajes acompañando a Phil. Acabó siendo terapéutico y me ayudó a sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro de mí, a verlo todo como era y no cómo yo creía semanas atrás. Como _él_ me había hecho creer que era.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo confusa y equivocada que había estado por culpa de Jacob y sus manipulaciones. Por fin entendí que nunca me había enamorado de él, nunca lo había estado; siempre había sido como mi hermano y el miedo a perderlo tontamente me convirtió en una marioneta en sus manos. Yo lo sabía y él también, por mucho que intentara negarlo.

Edward captó mi ensimismamiento e interrumpió el tren de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Oh, en nada, nada.

-Vamos, no puedo leerte el pensamiento pero sé cuándo mientes. Te conozco mejor que nadie.

Sí, lo sabía. Él, más y mejor… que nadie.

-Creo que por fin lo he entendido –dije, como si fuera obvio a qué me refería. Él me miró sin saber muy bien por dónde iban los tiros. Me abrazó, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa para acariciar suavemente mi espalda con sus gélidas manos, al tiempo que me estrechaba con sumo cuidado contra su cuerpo.

-¿Entender el qué?

-Que nunca estuve enamorada de Jacob –contesté con un susurro, sabedora de que podía oírme a pesar de ello-. ¿Cómo voy a poder amar a otra persona? Y lo que es más, ¿cómo podría amar a alguien más del modo en que te amo a ti?

Me reí ante esa posibilidad. _Ridículo_, pensé.

Probablemente Edward pensaba ahora mismo que yo era una loca, aunque sus manos frías no se movieron de la zona baja de mi espalda. Él miraba cabizbajo el escaso espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. En otro momento cualquier hubiera jurado que me estaba mirando el escote, pero después de lo que había dicho… quizás estuviera fuera de lugar.

-No me crees.

Me mostró una tímida sonrisa.

-Te vi llorar, pasarlo realmente mal, tu carácter no era el mismo de siempre durante ese tiempo.

-No sé por qué lloré tanto. Creo que estaba muy confusa.

-Pero estabas tan convencida. Era como si fueras a tirarte de un puente por defender lo que sen… lo que creías sentir.

-Edward, sé que en el fondo él es un buen chico, pero resultó no ser tan maduro como decía. Fue muy manipulador y yo una tonta que cayó en la trampa –le dije con un tono que expresaba muy claro la ira que empezaba a nacer en mí.

Había sido tan amable conmigo tras la marcha de Edward que fui incapaz de decirle de verdad sobre que nunca estuve interesada en él, le dejé hacerse ilusiones. Sí, ese fue mi error, pero luego él no paró. Siguió haciendo un ovillo de trampas y acciones que no supe identificar, y lo fue engordando hasta que fue demasiado grande como para permitirme ver con claridad.

Para mí fue muy decepcionante comprobar que no era la clase de chico que pensaba. Ahora, al pensar en cómo me engañó para que le besara, solo sentía rabia y dolor por traicionar de ese modo a Edward. Qué egoísta había sido al no pensar en su dolor. Hice un gesto de disgusto.

El suave tacto de unos fríos dedos rozó mis mejillas. Me di cuenta de que estaba con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, con las lágrimas a punto de caer, y apretándome contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Levanté mi cara y volví a ver esa mirada de preocupación que había sido tan habitual en él.

-No quiero que te sientas mal.

-No pasa nada –me limpié las lágrimas con su camisa. La mitad de su vestuario había sido como un paquete de pañuelos para mí; no dejaba de tener su gracia-. Yo tampoco quiero que tú te sientas mal, nunca, por nada.

-Hay cosas que no dependen de ti, aunque tú te empeñes en salvar todo y a todos.

Era verdad, y ni yo podía negarlo.

-Además, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

Decía aquello como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.

-¿Sabes?, en ocasiones agradezco de veras que no puedas leerme la mente –le dije con una sonrisa pequeña.

-No puedo hacer eso pero sé lo que sientes. _Tú eres más yo que yo mismo_, ¿recuerdas? –sonreí con disgusto ante esa evocación, ¿influyó Cumbres Borrascosas en todo el embrollo?-. Si a ti te duele algo, a mí me duele igual. Tú y yo somos uno.

Me hizo sentirme mejor al instante. Él y yo. Uno.

Del mismo modo entendí por qué no se había enfadado conmigo cuando me vio llorar desconsoladamente por otra persona. Edward _sentía_ mi dolor como suyo.

_Mi pobre Edward_, pensé mientras recorría sus perfectas facciones con mis mortales dedos. Le había hecho sufrir tanto que estaba segura de no merecérmelo más, si es que alguna vez lo hice, en primer lugar. Pero él me perdonó, no sé cómo ni por qué, solo sé que lo hizo.

Capturó mi mano en la suya mientras bajaba la cabeza para apoyar su frente en la mía.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable de nada. Tú me perdonaste primero, lo cual es más de lo que merecía. Si quieres, puedes considerar que estamos en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me sigue pareciendo increíble.

-¿Cómo si fuera un sueño?

-Sí, igual que en un sueño –sonreí, tímida.

-¿Cuántas veces discutiremos esto, Bella?

-Las que haga falta hasta que esta cabezota que tienes en tus brazos lo entienda –le contesté bajito. Sonrisa en mis labios, sempiternas lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante mi comentario. Sabía que él me amaba tal como era, pero a veces era inevitable que me comiera el tarro pensando en si me seguiría queriendo con mi nueva actitud ante la vida, lo que incluía reconocer que era una cabezota. Al pensar esto, la que sonrió fui yo.

Entonces me besó de manera muy dulce y reconfortante, reduciendo a cero el espacio entre nuestros labios, porque separarnos siquiera un poco era como dividir un solo ser en dos. Y así siguió hasta que tuve que depositar mi boca entreabierta sobre su labio superior, para tomar un poquito del aire que tanto necesitaba en situaciones así.

-Realmente voy a pensar que estás desarrollando un trastorno bipolar –había una ligera brizna de tristeza en su risa. Siempre se preocupaba tanto por lo que pudiera pasarme.

-Lo siento,…

-Shhh –me silenció-. Nunca te disculpes por tener sentimientos, es lo más hermoso de que seas humana. Nadie te va a culpar por ello. Además, has pasado por mucho desde que nos conocimos.

Ese maldito miedo que todavía guardaba muy dentro de mí luchaba por llegar a la superficie, pero estaba decidida a que no emergiese.

-¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión? -le pregunté.

Entre los muchos cambios de nuestras vidas se encontraba el que Edward ya no tenía miedo a convertirme. Por fin había entendido que si me convertía en vampira, él sería feliz y estaríamos juntos para siempre; había aprendido a aceptar su propia felicidad sin sentirse un egoísta.

Eso suponía que tendríamos que abandonar Forks, incluida el resto de su familia. Ya no podríamos volver, al romperse el tratado. Yo no vería a Charlie durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y Rosalie me odiaría por el resto de la eternidad al tener que irse ella igualmente, eso estaba fuera de toda duda. Yo ya no insistía tanto en convertirme en vampira ni él insistía en no hacerlo. El mundo se había perdido a dos cabezotas empedernidos.

-¿Te arrepientes tú de la tuya? –contraatacó.

-Aun temes que te deje tirado en el altar. No seas ridículo.

Se rió otra vez, pero más alegre que antes.

-No te voy a mentir, sigue sin gustarme la idea de… la boda –dije con un suspiro.- Pero… ¿qué es una boda comparada con la eternidad? No tiene por qué pasarme lo mismo que a Renée.

Notó la incertidumbre que asomaba al final de la frase.

-Tú no eres tu madre. Yo no soy tu padre. Nuestra relación es diferente de la del resto de la gente, en todos los aspectos. No digo esto por decir, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

Le miré fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Suéltalo.

-Trato de imaginarte en la boda, allí, esperándome. Se me corta la respiración solo de pensarlo.

-Entonces procuraré tener cerca una botella de oxígeno, por si acaso –sonrió pícaramente y soltó una carcajada. Me recordó al día que nos declaramos, lo contento que estaba.

Mi estómago decidió rugir e interrumpirnos de manera inoportuna. Edward me soltó y me acercó el Tupper-Ware con la comida que Esme me había preparado, unas exquisiteces propias del mejor chef francés. Empecé a comer con ganas.

-Oye –comencé a hablar, con la comida en la boca-, ¿cuándo vas a cocinar "tú" para mí?

-Maleducada –me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Le saqué la lengua, como una niña pequeña.

-Pareces muy segura de mis dotes culinarias. Cualquiera diría que eres tú la que lee la mente –se acercó a mí hasta tener su nariz rozando la mía y, para mi sorpresa, bajó su boca al tenedor que sostenía en mi mano y se comió mi comida. ¡Se la comió!

-Creo que nunca te lo he preguntado –la mía era la máxima expresión de la sorpresa, y por qué no, de la indignación.

-Me preguntaste una vez si podía comer comida humana, y lo sabes de sobra. Puedo –aseguró, muy pagado de sí mismo.

-No es eso. En realidad me preguntaba qué pasaba luego con eso que comes. Ya me entiendes –me avergonzaba preguntárselo, pero la verdad es que me intrigaba.

Todo lo que recibí como respuesta fue una risa potente e incontenible que duró más allá de lo que podría medir el cronómetro de nuestro antiguo profesor de gimnasia. Me sentí ridícula. Estaba casi segura de que no me daría una respuesta inmediata.

-¿Estás enfadada? –me preguntó cuando terminó su sesión de riso terapia.

Le eché una mirada asesina, todo lo que era capaz yo, lo cual no era mucho.

-Vamos –volvió a acercarse a mí pero esta vez alejé la comida todo lo que pude. Él se limitó a besarme dulcemente en la mejilla.

Me sentí derretir y, en mi aturdimiento, el tenedor se me cayó varios metros, muy por debajo de nosotros. El Tupper hizo la misma caída sin retorno.

Cuando quise hablar, la voz me salió en susurros.

-Si no me sujetas pronto, quizás tengas que bajar también a por mí.

Volvió a abrazarme, más fuerte que antes, y me besó de nuevo. Cada beso que me daba era un pasito dulce hacia la muerte, a mi vida. Una nueva existencia que me esperaba apaciblemente a pesar de mi impaciencia. El beso que ahora me daba hacía un flaco favor a mi aguante, era tan fuerte y hambriento que parecía querer matarme él mismo, dejándome sin aliento. Pero cuando parecía que iba a ser así, sus labios deleitaban mi piel con las mismas atenciones. Sin soltarme, besaba cuánta piel tenía a su alcance al tiempo que sus glaciales manos recorrían entera mi espalda, pasando por debajo de mi sujetador, donde se pararon y juguetearon con el cierre. La respiración me iba a decir adiós en poco tiempo. ¿Se atrevería a dar ese paso?, ¿allí mismo?

-Edward –dije con un pequeño jadeo. Quizás no debí mostrarme tan débil porque al pronunciar su nombre, una de sus manos abandonó mi dorso y giró mi rostro para acercarlo al suyo.

-Shhh, tst tssst. No, Bella. Un trato es un trato.

Me apoyé sobre su pecho para ocultar mi frustración.

-Siempre haces lo mismo. Me pregunto si cuando estemos casados me dejarás también con la miel en los labios.

-¿Miel en los labios? No, no pensaba en miel, precisamente –me susurró al oído.

Me erguí en su regazo y le miré enfadada.

-No sé cómo será para los vampiros, pero para los humanos eso que tú haces se le llama ser un calientabra…

Me tapó la mano con su mano para que no pudiera decirlo en voz alta, aunque me las arreglé para decirlo igualmente contra su palma sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Me echó una mirada de reprimenda.

Así estuvimos un rato que se me hizo eterno pero durante el cual me dediqué solo a sumergirme en su delicioso perfil. A veces yo misma pensaba que me gustaba auto torturarme.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, me levantó sin esfuerzo y nos puso delicadamente de pie.

-Es tarde, debemos regresar –me dijo.

Tenía razón, el sol bajaba lento para esconderse y dejar paso a la noche. Me quedé absorta mirando al horizonte hasta que noté cómo Edward tiraba despacio de mi mano, para dirigirnos al coche. Esta vez había traído un Mercedes nuevo, uno que nunca había visto antes, aunque no quiso decirme por qué; eché de menos su Volvo plateado, era casi como "nuestro" coche.

Una vez dentro, permanecí muda la mitad del trayecto. Cuando llegamos a mi casa y él se dirigió a abrirme la puerta, me eternicé en el asiento, estaba como ida. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y observé su sereno semblante.

-¿En qué piensas? –inquirió mientras me levantaba.

-No puedo esperar. _Quiero_ esa boda. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero nuestra noche eterna.

-Ya es tuya –me contestó antes de darme uno de esos besos que sabían a despedida. Un adiós pequeño, por suerte.

-¿Vendrás después de que cene?

-Iré, pero no me esperes despierta. Yo también cenaré hoy –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Ya, como si no tuvieses suficiente con la comida que me robaste. Te va lo de experimentar fuerte –y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi casa. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, le oí decirme algo que me puso coloradísima y me desbocó el corazón.

-Las experiencias fuertes nos esperan tras nuestra boda, querida.


End file.
